Kaiten
Humanoid in appearance, but with various insectoid parts such as exoskeletal plating in places and mandibles or antennae, kaiten are a wildly varying group of people. While one kaiten may be almost entirely indistinguishable from a human, another might have an exoskeleton and six eyes. It is theorised that the original kaiten were much more insect-like, and interbreeding with other races gave them such a diverse range of appearances. Hating recording events in images or film, most kaiten are fiercely against record-keeping. Instead, passing tales down through word of mouth and dance. Their central homeworld of Endis Prime is covered in their colourful cities which are a strange mix of metropolitan and tribal. Society Kaiten families are tight-knit, and this stretches out to their community; the larger the community, the less attached they can generally be. However kaiten still feel a sense of duty to their city. Due to this, kaiten are generally a friendly race, despite their often scary-looking appearances, at least to each other. Kaiten are a somewhat insular race and thus xenophobia is very common. It's usually just casual beliefs, such as stereotypes and a general mistrust. More extreme groups will outright attack other races, but they are not representative of most kaiten. Their society and attitudes typically reflect typical kaiten values: strength, community, improvement, and the fight. Each person has a responsibility to themselves and others to pull their weight, and this causes a very supportive atmosphere on the surface, but realistically creates conflict and a sometimes smothering sense of duty with pressure from the culture. Martial prowess is also heavily emphasized; everyone receives basic combat training and is expected to serve at least a year in either the police force, military, or other official guard position. However, doctors are equally respected. They serve a purpose in keeping individuals healthy, which maintains their strength. Religion Religion serves as a subtly strong presence in the lives of kaiten. Charms may be places in homes, or prayers and offerings sent, but there are no temples or churces to serve as places of worship. Instead, like everything else, religion is passed down through word of mouth. This can lead to much variation, but there are always common themes and dieties. The most common religion is named Nartal, supposedly in honor of a long-dead godly messenger. It is a pantheon with a focus that reflects kaiten society: strength and unity. The major dieties are: *Aldren: The God of Strength has the biggest following. He is the patron of the entire kaiten race, and graces them with strength of the body. He is also the patron of the fight, and may bestow blessings on the most worthy contender. *Ghast: The Goddess of Unity is mate of Aldren. Her focus is on community and conquest. How else is a community to grow without conquering those around them? She is often seen as motherly and caring, only wishing for the kaiten to spread and succeed. *Eltwe: The God of Balance. He is called upon to help individually, for he holds power of the mind. He brings the inevitability of change but gives strength of the mind so that it may be accepted and the kaiten may always be growing. *Miroxa: The Goddess of Home. She is the child of Aldren and Ghast, and took a different path from her parents. Her gentle hand guides healers and doctors, and guides the kaiten on the path of discovery. Category:Races